


ses racines et ses ailes

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven virtues, seven ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ses racines et ses ailes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mormorando (shine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine/gifts), [ephers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephers/gifts).



> Variously, for Di, Linda, Jamie, Ephe and Rix, and for the 'Seven' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

_Chastity_

Jaejoong's never been good at being single. He likes being in love, likes having someone he belongs to, someone he's supposed to be with. Yoochun's a godsend, or something like, someone who needs someone who belongs to him. Hugs and touches and whispered confidences get them through the first year, strangers clinging to each other against the world. The second year, it's shared tattoos, shared beds when Yoochun can't sleep and shared kisses, chaste and simple, that soothe the need for something that's theirs, not the world's. They belong to each other as much as the audience. It's enough.

 

_Temperance_

It's Changmin who says, "Enough," finally, arms wrapped around Yunho from behind to hold him, keep him still. Yunho's mouth's open to protest, but Changmin talks over him, not noticing, or not caring. "We get it, really," he says, mouth right next to Yunho's ear so Yunho can't even pretend not to have heard. "You're the leader, you're invincible, or at least you don't think you can let us see you're not. But you know what? You're an idiot too."

Yunho sags a little in Changmin's hold at that, stillness meaning the adrenaline's wearing off and pain's setting in. "Am not," he says, quiet, something less than wholehearted.

"Yeah, you are," Changmin replies, tightening his arms around Yunho, as if to make up for the sudden limpness of Yunho's body. "You don't have to do everything. Moderation, hyung. Remember it."

 

_Charity_

Yoochun's Jaejoong's best friend, Yunho's his confidant, Changmin's his playmate. But when Jaejoong needs somewhere to vent, not advice, not necessarily even sympathy, just someone who'll listen and be there, it's always Junsu he goes to. He's never sure himself just why that is. Maybe it's because he likes the way Junsu reaches out to touch, to offer consolation even though Jaejoong knows it makes him uncomfortable. Maybe it's the way Junsu, for all that Jaejoong complains about his competitiveness, gives everything he has to give - time, comfort, a half-remembered lullaby to soothe Jaejoong to sleep so everything can be better in the morning.

 

_Diligence_

"Just once more," Junsu says without looking around, scowling intently at the sheet in front of him. Yunho doesn't even have to look at it to know it's the choreography to the latest single - they'd all been struggling with it the whole day. But the day's over now, leave to go home at last given. The other three filtered out fifteen minutes ago, with backward looks; Yunho went to have a word with their manager and came back for his things to find Junsu still in the studio. Now Junsu wants 'just once more' that Yunho knows from experience will turn into ten times, twenty, however many more it takes to get it right.

"No," he says, shaking his head and walking up behind Junsu to sling an arm around him and turn him away from the sheet. "Tomorrow. It'll be perfect tomorrow." They'll all make sure it is.

 

_Patience_

2am is moonlight streaked across Junsu's sleeping face, broad brushstrokes that highlight his cheekbones and shuttered eyelashes. Yoochun crawls into bed, enough pure exhaustion in his bones that he thinks he can sleep at last, between strange covers in a strange country. Junsu's face, the shape of his body under the covers, puts paid to that, more temptation than Yoochun knows what to do with. He wants to press close, then closer still, lean into Junsu's warmth and kiss him awake, but Junsu needs sleep, every one of the too-few hours they get, can't run on coffee and adrenaline the way others do. Instead, Yoochun curls himself against Junsu's side and watches Junsu's eyes flicker with his dreams, wakes him one minute before the alarm with the kiss he's been waiting hours to give.

 

_Kindness_

This is their version of a good deed: a slap on the back, hard enough to echo through the studio. It's followed a, "Well done, hyung," that drips with sarcasm and has Jaejoong whirling to return the smack to Changmin's arm, forgetting all about the fact that he's just messed up the choreography for the nth time. The next attempt, it's all there in the right order, step, turn, shuffle, shimmy. Changmin returns Jaejoong's triumphant raised eyebrow with a, "Yeah, now do it more than once and you might actually get some applause," and Jaejoong forgoes gloating to chase Changmin around the studio, threatening to beat some respect into him if it's the last thing he does. The others watch, indulgent, and their managers lose another handful of hair.

 

_Humility_

Yoochun says, "I knew I wasn't good enough for her," tucked into the corner of the couch, legs crossed and arms loose in false ease, but his voice cracks and falters when he says, "Knew this was going to happen."

Yunho's body thrums with the urge to find the girl who's done this to Yoochun, to shake her and ask her if she has the first clue what she's missing. Not that he would even if he knew who she was, but he can at least do something to make Yoochun feel better. "Come on," he says, walking over to hold out his hand to Yoochun. "Let's go out."


End file.
